Death Pilot line 403- ROBLOX Creepypasta
Death Pilot line 403 '-Story: ' There was one pilot who looked like bacon hair.. He's nickname was ThDream. Hes real name is Theo but surname Dream. He worked as a guy who need drive plane & drive people in plane One day he needed to more work practice to fly in plane...the boss give him a mission to collect bosses brother with biplane...Brother lives on Island who looks like Hawaii. Theo accepted mission... ''' '''He entered in plane and fled away... 3 hours later the fog dropped! Theo was in fog he didn't see anything in that moment he hit the tree! He hurt the planes wing who started to be on fire! He started to fall!! he lost the control on the plane! AND THEN.... ''' '''HE CRASHED ON ONE MYSTERIOUS ISLAND..WHERE NO ONE LIVES AND EVERYTHING IS EMPTY... Theo Dream didn't know what to. do...he tried to contact help! he's boss or maybe hes friends! But hes walkie talkie was damaged when plane crashed & cracked...but it said he can't contact anyone! ''' '''The automatic voice said of Walkie Talkie: "NO SIGNAL, PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER" He decided to explore all mysterious island is there anyone for help..there was only one little poor house made of wood planks without doors! He decided to come in that little house but first he knock on the wall..there was nobody he came in the house & then it was empty except one thing in house..A CHEST WHERE LARGE BLACK AND RED DUST CAME OUT Theo decided to open the chest but there was warning saying on chest: "DO NOT OPEN THIS CHEST THE EVIL SATAN WILL COME TO YOUR SOUL" He just opened it & there was a some kind of dust power who started evil laughing and screaming! Theo was scared & confused with sweat also tears! The black and red dust started to circulate around him still laughing also screaming! ''' '''Theo asked that live thing: "WHAT YOU WANT OF ME!?" Unknown black and red dust: "I WANT YOU! I FINnALY FOUND A VICTIM! I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN THIS CHEST FOR YEARS NOW I'M BACK TO ALIVEEEEE!!" ' ' Theo: "WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOW OF ME!?" ''' '''Unknown Black & Red dust: "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOUR SOUL, ALSO MAKE NEW EVIL SATAN SOUL IN YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Theo: NO..NO...NOOOO!!! ''' '''THE RED AND BLACK SOUL STARTED TO GAVE HIM A NEW SOUL AND A SATAN EVIL POWER ALSO IT COME IN HES BODY! Theo fall and sleep for some minutes...later he wake up... Theo looked different than before.. He's normal skin become white... he's shirt become green...he's face become black..also...he doesn't have pilot shirt he lost it while soul come in hes body! Only what Theo feel is...EVIL AND HUNGER 2 days later boss started to think: "Where is Theo? did he even take my brother & is he coming home?" ' '''he called his brother and asked, Where are you? do you come home? ' 'Brother answered: NO! HE DID NOT EVEN COME FOR ME I WAIT HIM 2 DAYS! ' '''Boss: Oh..then my brother...ill do it see you later! Boss folded Boss said: Where is he? Boss called Theo's brother (He is a cop with helicopter) Boss sent him to explore where is he 4 hours later he found one Island who was empty (He decided to go to this island and explore) When he was on Island he saw crashed plane on fire, little house of wood planks. He contacted with Walkie talkie Theo's boss: Theo actually crashed on one Island there is he's plane on fire Boss: Is he DEAD? Theo's Brother: I don't know! I don't see he's body or him alive! Walkie Talkie then folded...automatically he heard the same voice like Theo: "NO SIGNAL, PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER" Theo appeared close to he's brother Theo's brother: THEO??? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?? I FINNALY FOUND YOU! ''' '''Theo had a knife and a metal Crowbar also started to go closer and closer slowly to hes brother brother: THEO??' WHAT YOU DOING?? ITS ME YOUR BROTHER! DONT YOU REMEMBER ME?? THEO??? THEO!? NOOOOOOOOO! AND THEN...THEO KILLED HES BROTHER he burned the fire and start eat hes flesh..EVERY TIME WHEN SOMEONE COME ON THIS ISLAND HE KILLED THEM AND EAT THEIR FLESH ALSO THEIR OTHER BODY HE PUT SOMEWHERE ON ISLAND... That was a Pilot Death Zone 403 but you wonder...why is called 403? it is called by the number of Theo's plane 403...